The present invention relates to a reusable pouring cap for a container capable of receiving potable liquids for human consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,015 entitled Cap with integral pouring spout for pitchers issued on Aug. 6, 1991 discloses a cap for pitchers. This cap comprises a cover portion with a push-button that actuates a circular valve from a closed position to an open position. The cap further comprising a spout extending radially outward therefrom and an interior cavity with the liquid passing therethrough when the valve is in the open position. With this external spout, the cap is not particularly aesthetic for a product such as an insulated urn or a thermal container and is not designed to be carried by a user. Furthermore, the spout is subjected to external impact and the push-button can be accidentally pressed. Lastly, there is nothing for blocking the spout when the valve is in the closed position and foreign elements can enter therein.
Thus, there is a need to provide a cap that will not comprise components subject to external impacts that may break these components or accidentally actuated the valve mechanism. There is also a need to provide a cap that is smaller than prior art caps by integrating the entire spout therein and by eliminating external components. Lastly, there is a need to provide a cap having a single actuator for operating a valve that closes and opens the liquid passageway and a shutter that shutters and frees the pouring opening.
It is an object of the invention to provide a reusable pouring cap having an integral upright passageway defining a pouring opening and a single actuator for operating a valve that closes and opens this passageway and for operating a shutter that shutters or frees this opening.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a reusable pouring cap having an integral upright passageway and a rotatable actuator for operating a valve that closes and opens this passageway.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention seeks to provide a reusable pouring cap for a container capable of receiving potable liquids for human consumption, said cap comprising a cap body having means for retaining said cap onto the container, said cap body further comprising an integral upright passageway defining a pouring opening; a valve for maintaining said passageway closed to prevent discharge of a liquid contained in the container through said pouring opening, said valve being movable from a first valve position wherein said passageway is closed to a second valve position wherein said passageway is open; an actuated shutter for covering said pouring opening, said shutter being movable from a first shutter position wherein said pouring opening is shuttered to a second shutter position wherein said pouring opening is open; and a single actuator responsive to finger pressure in a first direction for moving said valve from said first valve position to said second valve position and said shutter from said first shutter position to said second shutter position, and responsive to finger pressure in a second direction for allowing said valve to move from said second valve position to said first valve position and for causing said shutter to move from said second shutter position to said first shutter position.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention further seeks to provide a reusable pouring cap for a container capable of receiving potable liquids for human consumption, said cap comprising: a cap body having means for retaining said cap onto the container, said cap body further comprising an integral upright passageway defining a pouring opening; a valve for maintaining said passageway hermetically closed to prevent discharge of a liquid contained in the container through said pouring opening; and a rotatable actuator responsive to finger pressure for rotation from a first angular position wherein said passageway is closed to a second angular position wherein said passageway is open.
Preferably, the actuator is a rotatable cover having an opening and a downwardly extending projection that abuts with the upper end of the valve for moving this valve from the first valve position to the second valve position, this cover being also the shutter movable from the first shutter position to the second shutter position.
More preferably, the extending projection has an end defining a cam formation having a top level, a low level and a ramp therebetween and the valve comprises a valve head connected to a valve stem with its upper end defining a cam follower having a top level, a low level and a ramp therebetween, these cam formation and cam follower cooperate together for causing the valve to move from the first valve position to the second valve position.
Advantageously, the cap body comprises a hollow section with the valve mounted therein and a valve seat defining an aperture communicating with the interior of the container, this cap body further comprising a further passageway having a first end defining an air intake and a second end communicating with the aperture.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent by reference to the following description and the drawings.